


Questionnaire

by yd12k



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Trans Female Character, Trans Marco Diaz, post marco jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: Marco never did answer the form herself.





	Questionnaire

"Hey star?" Marco said while lounging in Star's room in Mewni castle.

"Yeah?" Star looked at Marco while laying on her bed.

"When you filled in the form about who I am, like, how do we know you got everything right?"

"You look like you again, dontcha?"

"I mean, yeah, but weird painting me also looked like me in a way. Like the painting is supposed to reflect who you are right?"

"Yeah?" Star sat up straight.

"So it's, not just who I *appear* to be. Like my parents were thinking of when I was a little, uh, kid. So would their answers have made me look like a kid?"

"I dont know, probably? But I've been with you for a bunch of stuff! I think I know current Marco pretty well!" Star smiled

Marco sighed. "I guess."

"Whats wrong? Do you think I got a question wrong too? We could get like, a third form for you to do?"

"No, nevermind. I'm sure you did great. I look, exactly as always.", Marco gave a halfsmile and turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Marco, what's this about? You sound so, unmarco!" Star worried.

"Because you know exactly what that is, do you?", Marco bit. "We met not even a year ago but you have completely seen through my soul, and know everything there is to know about me."

"I thought I did."

"Well, maybe you dont." Marco left the room and slammed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting as is in my WIPs since the day after Marco Jr aired. I wasn't sure how to finish it but I'm still not so now you get a bad ending. Sorry!


End file.
